Et si ce tableau avait ton visage?
by Rayaa
Summary: La guerre est terminée laissant Hermione Granger seule et ravagée par la perte de son amant, Severus Rogue..


Et si ce tableau avait son visage ?

Le bruit de la pluie se fracassant sur la baie vitrée me réveille brusquement. Je me lève difficilement en faisant tomber ma dernière victime. La bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu roule, les dernières petites gouttes du liquide ambré rejoignent le bois du plancher. Je soupire et ouvre la fenêtre de mon appartement miteux. La guerre est finie, pourtant, je ne serais jamais en paix. La pluie salvatrice vient fouetter mon visage. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants… Etait-ce ça le métier de peintre ? Mon visage se crispe repensant à une époque révolue. Poudlard me manque, mais sans lui, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil… Mes veines imbibées d'alcool pulsent sous ma peau. Je regarde le cendrier encore fumant et remplit de mégots. Je secoue la tête pour refouler les représentations du passé, me retourne et m'adosse contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Tiens, il ne pleut plus. Mon regard est attiré par la grande toile blanche, encore et toujours blanche. Son image me revient alors précise et nette à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu. Grand, froids, les cheveux ébène, les yeux onyx… Mon corps de femme se souvient encore. Animée d'une passion nouvelle, je prends un simple crayon noir, m'approche de la grande toile et me mets à dessiner. Je commence par ses cheveux, raides tombant sur son visage. Je les ai toujours aimés, ils étaient si doux, si soyeux contrairement aux apparences. J'ai choisi de le dessiner de profil afin de pouvoir mieux dessiner son imposant nez. Il le détestait, je l'adorai à cause du charisme qu'il lui apportait. Son visage est dur à peindre, toujours la même expression, si simple mais si compliquée à la fois. Ses yeux exprimaient tant de choses alors que son visage était bridé à toutes sortes d'émotions. Des larmes coulent silencieusement le long de mes joues, je m'en fiche, mon cœur est en train de revivre, je suis heureuse. Heureuse de le revoir, même figé sur une toile. Il me manque horriblement…. Ses mains, ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps. Il m'a menti… Il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne me laisserait jamais seule. Je le suis pourtant aujourd'hui rongée par le chagrin. Mon geste est stoppé à la fin de son nez, j'aimerai tellement qu'il soit là avec moi, le voir, lui parler de nouveau… J'affine les traits de ce visage fin et si doux en ma présence. Je passe mes doigts lentement, presque religieusement sur son profil, le cœur à peine audible. La toile est encore trop vide pour l'homme qu'il était. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je trouve ce que je cherche, m'empare d'un pinceau noir et entreprends de peindre un dégradé de la droite vers la gauche. Ce tableau, jamais je ne le vendrai, je le fais simplement pour moi. Qui pourrai comprendre que le dégradé représente les ténèbres puis doucement la lumière ? Il a fais une seule erreur dans son passé qui lui a lié les poings pendant de nombreuses années mais maintenant, ses fautes ont été rachetées. Son cœur, son âme, sa vie étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Avec ce dégradé, je veux montrer le chemin qu'il a fait pour s'en sortir, regarder dans le bon sens, marcher vers le bon côté… Marcher vers moi… Ma main se porte distraitement à mes lèvres, me rappelant son dernier baiser empli de tristesse et d'amour. La peinture est tout ce qu'il me reste pour exprimer ce que je ressens. J'ai délaissé le monde magique et brisé ma baguette. D'une main tremblante, je marque son nom en haut à gauche du tableau. Voir son nom me fait sourire presque inconsciemment. Severus Snape n'est plus depuis bientôt un an. Un an que je me bats pour vivre, ou plutôt se survivre. Je suis lasse et fatiguée de vivre sans lui. En bas de la toile, je décide de mettre le titre. Ma main s'arrête, le pinceau à quelques centimètres de la toile. Je me demande ce que je pourrais mettre pour représenter le grand homme qu'il a toujours été. Trois mots qu'il m'avait dits un jour me reviennent à l'esprit. People Can Change… J'écris d'une main fébrile. Je me recule et un sourire vient éclairer mon visage. J'ai mis tout ce qu'il me restait de lui dans ce tableau en apparence si simple. Quelqu'un pourra-t-il le déchiffrer ? J'en doute. J'y ai mis tout mon passé avec lui. Nos joies, nos tristesses, notre amour. Je sais qu'il est temps pour moi que j'arrête de peindre, personne ne pourra ressentir ce que je ressens devant ce tableau, devant lui….

Le jour se lève sur le petit appartement. Le soleil à cette heure si matinale envahit déjà les pièces de l'appartement. Aucun bruit… Le silence absolu… Le tableau est toujours placé au milieu du salon, plus beau que la veille. L'homme parait serein, comme s'il avait retrouvé quelqu'un. La fenêtre est ouverte… Elle l'a rejoint, ils sont réunis pour l'éternité.


End file.
